Escape plan:failed
by Smilylily
Summary: I peeped down and spotted her turning her face into my direct line of sight. She looked furious. Oh no. He avoided her for no reason she can configure, she runs to figure out why. Would she ever find out what cause the rift? A sweet fic...i think.


A/N: I had been inactive for god knows when. Haha. Well anyway, this turned out totally out of my expectation. It is to be a one shot and i realised trusting my dedication is useless. So it is to be A oneshot and went very different from what i ahd intended, for one the girl was a different one.

I got a feeling people are murdering me for starting a new start when i left all the rest unfinished. i am really sorry! Please dont kill me T.T Its just that i went on manga high and forgot all about fanfic. Hehe, err, i didnt mean to offend anyone, but seriously, mangas are damn cool!YAY. i was half contemplating whether i should just drop this story since i am tired of continuing it so late in the night. But i managed! Its hols again btw! but a week hol with hw isnt much fun;(

On the other hand. Who cares. Just read my story, kay?

Lol. read on guys. Leave a review if you like;D

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to the genius of Clamp. I only own my poor plot.

* * *

**Syaoran**

I could see her waiting for me outside the steel school gates.

She was just leaning casually on the wall alone and staring into a distance. I felt my face heat up just by sighting a tiny frame in the distance. No way can I face her. I couldn't make out her expression from the third floor window in my seat, but from the way her normally poised form was slumped against the wall beside the gate, she was bored, and very, very tired of waiting.

Good. Bored was good. If she was bored, she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Syaoran," Yamazaki flashed me a grin from the desk next to me and gave me a thumbs up, "Thirty more seconds to execute Operation Liberate Escape 19"

"There is no need to announce how many times I failed," I sighed wearily, my eyes still transfixed on the figure prowling at the school gate.

"Twenty-five…twenty four…" whispered Yamazaki in a soft murmur. The incline of his face appeared that he was staring at his watch, but apparently, as usual his eyes were close. Up to now, I still haven't known the color of his eyes.

It's just Yamazaki way of being goofy; no one could beat him to it. Hey! Whoever can walk with his eyes shut without bumping into anything!

I turned away from the window, catching a final glance of her straightening from her position, glancing at the school gates once before returning to her position.

Ah. Time is running out, better make it quick.

It was seconds to the end of school. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Are you lying?" I fixed my accusing eyes on Yamazaki. He chuckled amusingly and gestured to his watch. He had synchronized his stop watch function with the school bell earlier. It was now twelve seconds.

I rolled my eyes; he counted an additional ten seconds, no surprise there since it was coming from Yamazaki. I often wondered if it would kill him to tell a truth. He would probably lie at his own wedding. Poor Chiharu.

"Okay, okay, I concede. Ten…nine"

My books were already in my bag. I slid it silently onto my back. It was History now, but I had no idea what the teacher was lecturing on and on about today, I wasn't paying an ounce of attention. Sorry teacher, but this was my first serious attempt to escape from her and I am too pumped up to notice. I mean, I tried—and failed—to get away from her before. But this is the first time I had an escape route planned out.

"Eight…seven….six" I could feel my heart beating to his words. Wait a minute. Isn't it beating too slow for a healthy boy?

My eyes went back to the glass pane; she was flipping her phone open and dialing a number. I hope it's not mine. Actually, it would be really bad if it had been my call.

"Four, three…two…"

"You didn't count five," I pointed out absently.

"Well, five is over already now." Yamazaki smiled widely. Sometimes I wonder, what would make him feel _not _happy?

From my vantage point at the back of the class, I could see students with their heads glued on their desks, only lifting up to check out how much time to end of class. Their face lighting up as they stared intently at the wall clock, the minute hand just a tiny fraction away from twelve. It would be a race to who is first out of the dreaded classroom. The history teacher was _that _boring, I don't feel that sorry after all. If I hadn't been anticipating for end of class, I would have been in the same state as those guys.

"One."

The shrill bell cut through the scraping of chairs and I sped towards the door. I wasn't the first one out but I was close. My pride was injured, but I blame it on my seat being the furthest from the door. Those students sitting right beside the door only have to take two steps and they are out, but me? It's a long trudge right across the room.

I practically sprinted down the corridor and the stairs, taking two or three big steps. Other doors were swinging open and classes spilled out and excited squeals and commotion filled the air. It was the Friday after all, signaling the last day of the weekend. It was obvious what makes a person life happier, anywhere away from school.

However, as for me, my happiness this weekend lies on whether I succeed escaping or not.

A huge group of students clogged the entrance hall, jostling and shoving their way across. Anxious, I barged my way through as students shrank away from me, clearing my way to the fire exit at the end of the corridor.

As I shoved it open, I burst into the courtyard at the back of the school, surrounded by high brick walls. The dead silence was music to my ears, compared to the noise generated by like a few thousand students.

Seriously, how could it be that in lesson time, there was barely a squeak but after school, a stranger would have thought he wandered into a circus. The courtyard was not exactly flattering and unpopulated, with its sparse greenery but there was a lone huge tree situated right next to the wall.

Exactly what I was looking for.

I speed walked across the uneven tarmac, nearly losing my balance on one occasion. A silhouette stepped out from the shadows of the tree and I stopped dead in my tracks. I relaxed when I saw it was only Eriol.

Eriol chuckled slightly at my sudden stiffness before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at me. I blinked at how fast his mood swings. It was definitely a sight to see.

"How come I got the short straw of helping you out? It should be Yamazaki out here. I still don't know why I am helping you" He grumbled under his breath, but still knelt down reluctantly.

"'Cause you're my friend," I said triumply, my face splitting into a wide grin.

"Make it quick, and don't you comment on it afterwards,' it sounded fairly normal, but the tone was threatening and I barely caught myself from shuddering.

I kept my lips tightly pressed together, barely holding in my amusement. He would tear my heart out and feed it to me, gentlemanly too, if I dare destroy his dignity.

The nearest branch still looked a long way up but I stepped on him just a second longer than necessary and leaped for it, swinging on the bark for a moment before hauling myself up to the next branch.

I whooped and smacked my dangling feet into his face.

"Oops, sorry" I snickered silently.

I counted ten seconds before Eriol pulled himself up. It seems like he needs the time to curb his anger. He said he'll help me after all.

Eriol gave me a stiff salute before sending himself out. I was sure he was going to give me a voodoo curse later. It was great how he was holding up bearing my whole weight a while ago without even a wince.

I suspect his temporary front would crack later. Ha!

I thought I heard a muffled scream just as the door slammed shut.

But now I am on my own.

The feeling was exhilarating, that I would be free. It doesn't sound much, that I would go such lengths to avoid her but if you were me, you would understand. I had not been feeling myself these few days. I gripped the next branch and teetered unsteadily on it, the hauling was straining my arms. I could feel splinters breaking my skin and drawing blood.

A light breeze blew my bangs across my eyes and I pushed it away. She was always nagging me to get it cut. It is sometimes a bit annoying. Still. Her being annoyed by it is worth any amount of irritation. She looks cute when she was annoyed. She makes that scrunched up face that would have looked like she was pouting if not for her glaring at me. I _adore_ making her pissed off like that.

I scrambled up and up, relishing the adrenaline as I got closer to my freedom. It got easier as I climbed, the branches getting closer together. It was not long before I was level with the top of the wall.

I had no problem with heights, but even so, this was way high, it looked about three meters or so, maybe even four. I transferred my weight to the three brick width thick wall—enough room for me to stand on both feet and turn right around. I held tightly onto the branches above my head as I shuffled round, wondering if I could come out of it unscathed.

A few moments of contemplating later, my phone rang and I jumped, nearly falling over. I frowned and reached for it in my bag as it continued ringing. It was steadily getting to my nerves; whoever is calling me would get it from me later. It would be bad if a teacher hears that and came out to investigate.

This was slightly tricky, I had to dangle my feet above the ground and release my hands from the branches as I removed my hands from the only solidity I had to retrieve my bag from my shoulders.

"Yes? What do you want? Actually, I don't care what you want. Bye." I did nothing to mask my annoyance and was about to push the end call button.

Talk about wrong timing.

"Wait! Syaoran! It's me, Yamazaki, Monster One has left her post and there is no sight of her."

I scowled, and had to refrain from stomping my feet on-- thin air. It occurred to me she might be dialing my number right now and I had been stupid enough not to switch off my cell. Then again, she doesn't know my new number, does she?

"Yamazaki, talk to you later. Thanks for telling me that, but you were supposed to distract Monster One! "I muttered distractedly as I glanced over my shoulder. I would not be surprised if she was just hovering behind me. Oh boy.

I flipped the phone shut and gauged the distance from here to the ground, shifting uneasily. The phone immediately rang again and I picked it up, irritated, and yelled into the phone.

"Didn't I say I talk to you later? Would you quit it? I don't want Monster One to catch me, I'm in a precarious situation right now" I imagine myself breathing down Yamazaki's neck.

"Who are you calling a monster, Syaoran? And please define precarious situation to me. "That was no boy voice. And it sounded too awfully close to my liking.

I peeped down and spotted an auburn head turning her face into my direct line of sight. She looked furious.

Oh no.

Sakura.

Why was the one I was running away from, here?!

Should I think of Operation Liberate Escape 20?

Oh no no no.

Someone please kill me now.

* * *

**Sakura **

This was getting annoying, Syaoran had been, for some unknown reason, avoiding me like the plague for days and I had been ridiculously chasing after him for days. I had no idea why I am putting up with this.

So far, he had tried to hide behind a bone-thin _dog _after sighting me, but too bad for him, I saw him first, changed his number twice, I managed to get it out of his Eriol and Yamazaki each time, after all I have their girlfriends on my side, we blackmail them, we win, that idiot made me run after him for miles once he start sprinting off, but I am the same league in him in running, loser, pointed to the sky and actually believing I would fall for that downright stupid trick so that he could run off, and the lamest of all, asking _Eriol_ for help, nothing good comes out of it. And guess what smart arse idea Eriol thought of?

Dumping him a wig, a dress and make up to pass him off as a girl while causally by passing me to test it. _Anyone _with half a brain would have at first sight swore he was a cross dresser. Please, spare me. I was scarred for life from that image. Those idiot guys were hooting their head off at the corner and busy snapping pictures.

No shit. They were _everywhere_ on internet the next hour. I wondered how Syaoran mustered the courage to return to school. Perhaps he still thought he actually pulled it off since I couldn't bring myself to expose him that day.

Trust me, I am sick and tired of whatever game he is playing. I mean, look at him! Now he is trying to jump to his death just to not see the face he had been seeing ever since he was in diapers?

Either I am seeing things or he was bonkers. I prefer the latter. What's next? He'll try bungee jumping from his apartment complex?

Hey, on second thoughts, it might come true, saying it would just jinx me. Poor, poor me. I couldn't take it if this goes on. Sooner of later, that idiot would kill himself from recklessness.

Like now? For goodness sake, can I quit being his best friend? It's getting awfully tiring. I wonder how do you submit your resignation form.

Whatever did I do to make him run so fast (but not far) away from me?

To end things MY way, I was dead set on getting some answers from him today. That was why I had to feint a fatal sickness at school to be excused early to catch him at school before he tries any funny tricks.

Apparently, my presence had got him to scampering over a high wall. Who told him I was coming today?

Traitors. I deal with them later. Watch how I fume.

Ah, sorry. I am usually not like this. This has been going on too long it took a toll on my mental condition. Syaoran better spill, fast, before I escort myself to a mental hospital, due to mental breakdown and over stress.

"Well?" I prodded, tapping my foot against the ground splattered with shades of red and brown of fallen leaves.

Pity.

I had messed up such a pretty pattern. But all for the sake of my mental health.

"Aren't you coming down, or are you planning on staying there for the rest of your life?"

His eyes darted from me to the ground and then behind his shoulder. It seemed like he was having a very tormenting dilemma.

Unfortunately for him, my traumas had been worse than his, and I find his choices could not be any simpler. Mine.

"Actually, I changed my mind. Come down right now." I snapped at him, my frustration bottled up for so long finally allowed to surface. I had caught him a couple of times, but he always clamped up, refused to speak or run off again and by that time, I just couldn't be bothered to chase again.

Aha. Now I literally back him to a wall (or on it), I couldn't let this opportunity go.

He opened his mouth to argue then stopped at the look in my face. He still did not look at my eyes. Was I too harsh on him?

Weird. His face was all red.

I stared at him suspiciously as he prepared to jump. "No jumping to the other side." I challenged, wanting to get a rise out of him, make him explain _everything_.

Syaoran gave this resigned sigh as he ran his fingers in his hair and leapt down, stumbling a little.

His fingers grazed my arm and his slender fingers closed over my arm for a second as a support. I expected this. I would have been surprised if he could land smoothly from such a height. I probably freak.

But Syaoran snatched his hand back as if scalded and frankly speaking, I was really hurt. What did I do wrong that make him act like this?

I sucked in a breath. I finally snapped.

" You are nuts! Nuts! I tell you! Nuts! Nuts! Nuts!" I said in exasperation and stomped the ground in frustration and glared furiously at the leaves, wishing more than anything for them to burn up and let me witness the sight of Syaoran yelping in pain as he burned up with them and turn to ashes. That way he can't ignore me.

That felt a lot better.

What?! You were expecting me to break down and cry right? Dream on.

Syaoran looked at me sardonically. "You can't seriously think you are any better than I am with the way you are acting." He said in ridicule,' I never thought I would ever see a person who actually stomp her feet outside books. I didn't expect my best friend to be a living example.' He just couldn't resist commenting.

Put off, I stuck out my tongue and caught Syaoran's face flushing red again.

"That's rare, are you sick, superman? Your face is so red. I think the last time you been sick were when I made you stay in the rain since you were…eight?" I leaned my forehead to his and his eyes widened.

"Huh?--'I waved a dismissive hand but felt my cheeks heat up, "No fever. Congrats, you kept your fantastic record. I bet someday a doctor would open you up and find all the virus clogged up somewhere. "

"No way" He retorted, "I am the healthiest person alive!" the words died on his lips as he immediately regretted what he said at the realization of the slow grin spreading on Sakura's face.

Looking about, I realized just where we were and let out a sigh of disapproval. Abruptly, I took Syaoran arm and tugged him forward. "Good, since you are _so_ healthy, you are coming with me and it would be over my dead body if I let you run away from me again. "

Syaoran watched in mortification and helplessness as he let the smaller girl bully him into dragging him away to god knows where.

* * *

**Syaoran**

It happened again, the creeping blush on my cheeks and the non stopping cart wheeling of my heart.

They don't sound particularly normal to me. It sounded crazy even to my own ears. Sakura was right, maybe I was nuts.

Or maybe not. How the hell had my escapee turned out like this?! My plan was to avoid Sakura, avoid those weird symptoms so I can believe I am normal! And my plan flopped the moment Sakura showed up and bore those accusing eyes on me, I felt so guilty that I couldn't meet her eyes.

And besides, meeting those gorgeous emerald eyes is bad for me. Perhaps I should sign up for an appointment for a doctor.

Even so, why did I slap Sakura's arm away? I was the one who grabbed them in the first place.

The hurt shining from her eyes and her down casted face had wrenched my heart open. I always hated it when Sakura is upset. The moment I saw it, I wished I had slapped myself instead. On seconds thoughts, Sakura would laugh at me. Not a good idea.

For a moment, I thought she was about to wail and I panicked. But she took me by surprise when she avoided my gaze and started throwing a tantrum, kicking and stomping at the floor which made me silently ponder if she has a grudge with it.

It was cute, nonetheless, I had an urge to pinch her face. An urge that only lasted for three seconds, I just couldn't resist teasing her.

It backfired on me when for some unknown reason made me blush again. I reminded myself to be on my toes for any more sly moves and eyed her suspiciously. She was cunning indeed, when had she learned to invoke such weird reaction out of me?

That was before she jumped on me and dragged me off to wherever place she thought of.

Someone help me. That girl would be the death of me.

* * *

**Sakura**

"I want three scoops of strawberry flavor and two scoops of chocolate with nuts topping for him please," I beamed at the ice cream stall keeper who looked taken aback at my enthusiasm for the ice cream. Or maybe she was just stunned at why there was a need to ask for a rope.

"Sakura' I tried to talk things over," this is just too much."

"You are right" I turned her head upwards in thought. I grinned mischievously when I saw Syaoran's relieved expression and cut in, " I should have gone for two scoops instead of three."

He let his head drop with a bang onto the round table and resigned himself to his punishment of ignoring me for so long. I force ice cream down his throat till he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tsk Syaoran, the rope might break you know, with your thick head, I don't know what could happen." I shook my fingers disapprovingly in his face.

Syaoran held his two hands up in surrender," Okay, okay, I relent, but do you have to add the nuts?"

I just grinned in response, it had been too long since we just sit down and had a nice chat like this.

Even of I had to tie him to the table for this.

Oh well. Change topic, that was just a necessary… I think.

"Listen," I leaned forward eagerly, if it turns out to a stupid explanation, I'll knock his teeth out there and then, "I don't know what got into me, but I think every time I am with you I get sick, with weird symptoms and that." He whispered cautiously after glancing behind his shoulder as if it was Oh so confidential.

"Are you making a joke out of this, am I hearing things or are you implying there is something wrong with me?!" I hissed into his ear.

I couldn't believe it, that's it? He gets sick whenever I see my face, I am _that_ revolting?

"Fine. I get it. You don't want to see my ugly face and make such a big deal out of it, I let you off now, pass me the rope," I stood up, feeling abnormally emotionless, I would hold back my tears till I get home.

"Don't misunderstand Sakura, that's not it, you are beautiful" Syaoran desperately pulled me back into my seat, my eyes flew to his in astonishment. Syaorna blushed at his words but pushed on.

He doesn't get to say such things after what he did for that long.

" It's..It's just that you make my heart do weird… things and my skin burn every time I saw you I just couldn't stand to let you see me in that state." Syaoran looked totally embarrassed and let it all out in a rush.

. Oh my god.

I turned incredulous eyes on him, "You are the most useless and stupid guy I ever seen" Why, oh why doesn't he get it?

His "confession" that he didn't realized sent made me feel so special and loved, I was ready to dance on the table. Not a good idea. But this moron just couldn't get it. Him running away doesn't seemed that bad after all.

I had a new mission now. I had to make things clear to him.

* * *

**Syaoran**

"Sakura?" I was puzzled, more than ever since Sakura had too much energy in her ever since I told her what is wrong with me. It must have been sugar high form those ice cream earlier. Remind me never to bring her there again, she was never the same ever since. "Repeat why are you getting me these again?"

Sakura firmly pushed me a whole stack of romance novels, girl magazine, mangas with suspicious covers.

"No reason, just read"

I was even more bewildered," But I don't read this kind of nonsense!" I cried, trying to put some sense in Sakura. She hasn't stopped grinning since you know what and it had been seriously creeping me out.

I know I would always be fighting a losing battle with her, I sighed, "And after I read them? "

"You would want to tell me something I insist on hearing. You are getting too clueless for your own good. Got it? Until then, read them till you can memorize them from cover to cover. Then find me."

What have I done?

* * *

END

TA DA . I dont know why i rote it. but whatever.

Actually it was supposed to be Meiling waiting outside and Syaoran runnin form her coz she too demanding or smth along that line and it would have ran as a diff plt altogether. But on second thoughts, that could have delayed Sakura appearance and would be too long winded as a one shot. My perseverance suck, thats y i prefer keeping off long stories. (syaoran was supposed to fall on Sakura from the wall, ouch! At least changing my plot saved her!!! got a bit weird at the end coz i am feeling really sleepy, but plz forgive me for it.

RD


End file.
